


Building New families.

by Acecreatesthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: Lucretia finally tells Lup to stop.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, The Director | Lucretia/Lup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Building New families.

**Author's Note:**

> SO!!! This is my first time writing Taz... in a long time. So it's probably a little out of character. 
> 
> Sorry I've been gone for so long! I had a really rough breakup that didn't go well for either of us. I take most of the blame for why it went south but that's another story! 
> 
> This is mostly a vent but I wanted to post it anyways. 
> 
> and if you're from TFW. Sorry, I left the server. I miss you guys!!!

Lucretia was filing the paperwork when Lup slammed the door open frustratedly. 

“None of them want you to come. I can’t believe this.” She fumed frustratedly. “You’re  _ family _ and they’re being petty.” Lucretia glanced up sighing while she put aside the budget for Neverwinter. 

“Petty?” She echoed raising an eyebrow at Lup. “What do you mean?” 

“None of them want you to come to dinner!! No one wants to talk to you!”   
  
“That’s not necessarily true. Magnus was just up here.” Lucretia mused quietly walking over to sit down beside Lup. 

“I mean Taako, Barry, and Davenport, you know. Everyone.” Lup waved her hands around. “I miss our family dinners!” She leaned back against Lucretia who simply sighed. “They should just forgive you already! They’re being stupid.” Lucretia blinked and stood up quickly letting Lup fall over onto the couch. 

“No. No, they aren’t?” Lucretia spun looking at Lup flabbergasted. “Lup how can you say that!?” Lup blinked ears flicked down confused. 

“Luce-” 

“No. Stop. I’m- Just listen okay Lup?” Lucretia took a deep breath and sighed as Lup sat down listening quietly. “I’m not trying to throw a pity party. I’m not claiming that I’m a terrible person because I’m not. I know I’m not. I tried my best and did what I thought was right at the time. And I  _ know _ that it was a bad idea  _ now. _ But that does  _ not _ mean that they have to forgive me Lup” Lucretia placed a hand on her chest. “I! Don’t forgive me. I’m a better person than I was when we first set out on this journey. I’m stronger and I know better. And I had a lapse in judgment and they paid for it.  _ You _ paid for it. I'm surprised _you_ forgive me! They _absolutely_ don't have to! I don’t  _ want _ them to!” Lup stared at Lucretia and took a step forward. 

“Lucy…”    
  
“No, it’s okay Lup. It really is.” Lucretia took a deep breath and smiled softly. “Knowing taako and davenport and barry? It made me a better person. And I’m so  _ so _ happy that I knew them. And if they ever asked I would turn my entire world upside down to make sure they were happy and safe. But that doesn’t mean they have to forgive me. They don’t have to do  _ shit. _ ” She felt something nudge her leg and sighed slowly sitting down on the floor with her service dog Magnus had trained for her. "Good girl." She murmured petting the cocker spaniel. She was getting too agitated again. 

“I just… I miss spending time with all of you.” Lup murmured quietly sitting down beside Lucretia and Lucretia sighed looking up at Lup smiling softly. 

“I know you do Lup. But the reality of it is. If they want to forgive me? It will be their choice. And I’m not going to blame them if they don’t. I took you from Taako and Barry, I made Barry out to be Taako, Merle, and Magnus’s enemy. And Davenport is  _ still _ recovering from my mistake. They don’t have to forgive me. Because I don’t deserve to be forgiven Lup.” She gently took Lups hand and smiled. “And that’s okay. Sometimes friends drift apart. and sometimes family does too. I’m okay. I’ve got a new family now.” She holds up her Bracer pointing at the symbol of the BOB. “And Taako has his own family now too. We’re both doing okay.” Lucretia gently placed a hand on Lup’s cheek. “You have to let us be okay.”    
  
“I- You don’t miss them?” Lup’s ears were lowered down to her shoulders tears forming in her eyes and Lucretia laughed leaning against Lup’s shoulder biting back tears. 

“Of course I do. Every day. But I’m not going ruin their healing for them anymore.” Lucretia looked up at Lup. “No more ‘family dinners’, No more meeting up with you and taako, or you and barry, no more Lup. Okay? let us let each other be.” Lup broke down crying hugging Lucretia. Someone knocked on the door and Lucretia smiled. “That’ll be Brad and Avi. I told them we could eat together tonight.” She waved her dog towards the doggy door built into the door and heard the footsteps recede. 

“Am I still allowed to visit you?” Lup asked quietly and Lucretia laughed holding her close kissing Lups cheek. 

“Of course you can. I still love you. I still love all of you. But I’m not chasing taako or barry around asking for their forgiveness anymore. So if you want to see me, you’ll have to reach out to me. Okay?” She held Lup’s hand as they sat in silence. 

“Okay.” Lup murmured leaning forward kissing Lucretia gently. “I’ll bring Angus by next weekend then.” 

“Thank you, Lup.” Lucretia smiled watching Lup stand up and exit in the portal she made with her scythe. 

* * *

“Lup-” Taako rounded the corner looking frustrated and stared at Lup who just quietly walked past him and took a seat at the table beside Barry eating quietly. “Lulu?” Taako’s ears lowered worriedly. “A-Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Lup murmured looking at her dinner She hesitated for a moment before taking Barry’s hand and looking back and forth between barry and taako as Taako took the seat on the other side of her. “I’m… I’m sorry.” She squeezed taakos hands. “I shouldn’t have tried to get you to forgive Lucretia. It wasn’t my call to make and I’m really sorry. I’ll stop now I promise.” 

“Stop…” Taako echoed confused and Lup nodded. 

“No more family dinners. No more tricking you to have outings. No more. If… If you ever want to reach out to her again. That’ll be on your own.” 

“S-Seriously?” Taako looked up at Lup who nodded quietly. 

“I’m sorry.” She started crying again and Taako pulled her into a hug. “I’m really really sorry.” Barry joined the hug remaining silent. 


End file.
